Warrior and Link's Adventures
by sdvadadvad
Summary: Link's adventure starts, but not without someone else!  Please be nice with reviews, 1st chapter is short...  Rated T for a near-swear, rating may change later, not much done here...sorry
1. Chapter 1:Not much Done Here

**Warrior:Hello, this is a fanfic I decided to write, may be random, may make sense, it all depends on how it turns out, hope you enjoy. *bows* Please review and be nice if you don't like it.**

**One day Link was walking through Lost Woods looking for Saria. "Hey!" exclaimed Navi, "Shouldn't we be heading for Hyrule Castle?" "Navi..." Link sighed, "SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING THERE SOON! THAT'S THE 100th TIME YOU'VE ASKED THAT! In an hour, I might add!"**

**Just then, a bush was rustling. Link noticed this and had his hand on his sword. Mido jumped out and got sliced in half by a swift swing from Link(Yes, I HATE Mido, he's a freaking jerk! He's so oblivious that he's like everyone else.). "Finally, he's gone for good..." "Why did you kill Mido?" "He's a stuck-up jerk..." The author nods in agreement.**

**Later...**

**Link walked into Lon Lon Ranch. After looking around(Stupid camera!), Link finds Talon. "Hey, you're that kid from the other day!" he exclaimed, "Thanks for what you did, after awhile, Malon's in a good mood again." "Meh, it was nothing" replied the Hero Of Time with hands in his pockets?(Does he even have pockets? Here he does :3) Later, he meets up with Malon again. "Hey, you're that fairy boy from before!" she said happily. "Nice to see you again."**

**Then, someone hopped of a horse and walked up to them. He was wearing a blood red tunic and a navy blue head band. "Who are you?" The person smiled and held out his hand. (*drumroll*) "I am the embodiment of the author, actually named Warrior too. Nice to meet ya!" Link shook his hand. (Don't like this kinda thing, then stop reading, 'cause I'm in this fic for awhile. If you stay, please enjoy!) "I see you use swords." "Yep, it's my weapon-of-choice." "Cool, I use these!" And breaking the 4th wall of this game, he pulls out a couple of Desert Eagles(aka Deagles) from their holsters. "Whoa" said the other 3 in unison. "If I'm not using these, I use my dual katanas, both embedded with pictures of fire."**

**(MORE BREAKING OF THE 4TH WALL, DEAGLES AND KATANAS DONT BELONG HERE!)**

**Warrior:I know I skipped the meeting with Saria and the owl, but I will spare you all from the owl all the time, NO OWL, PARTY!**

**Link:Why did you insert yourself and break the 4th wall?  
>Warrior:It's my thing to do that, so there...<strong>

**Navi:Please re-**

**Warrior: *swats her away*Review please, and I know this was short, but I didn't have many ideas, ideas are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2:I Thought It Was Longer

**The story ACTUALLY begins here. Sorry for last chapter everyone ^^U. Anyway, let's get started!**

**We join our heroes battling some stalchilds. "You can't defeat us, you're just skele- Wait, if you're just bones, how are you keeping together?" inquired Warrior. At that question, the stalchilds immediately collapsed. "I've always wondered that too..." sighed Link. "Oh well, time to see Zelda!" And, they were off to the castle.**

**Later at Kokiri Forest...**

**"Why are we here again?" "We need some song." "Oh right." Into Lost Woods they go. 7 days later... We see two skeletons, one with a hat and one with a headband. "Should we bring them with us?" "Nah, they were just for a joke for the readers." "Alright."**

**"So, we finally made it to the Sacred Meadow..." Suddenly, a truck busted from the entrance. "What the fu-!" *KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*(Internet meme FTW! They both yelled it BTW.) The dust clears and Link and Warrior got up, dusting themselves off. "Must've been a drunk driver..." said the Hero of Time. (Say "No" to alcohol and drugs ppl, ok?) "One question Link" said Navi, "What do you mean?" "Someone must have gotten drunk off of Cheateu Romani of course!" "Good point." Anyway, onward! They finally meet up with Saria(again for Link). A normal conversation happens. Suddenly, a seagull from Wind Waker flies overhead. "Isn't that breaking the 4th wall?" asked Saria. "I would believe so" Link replied. Warrior had disappeared.**

**Warrior:This probably wasn't much better but it IS longer**

**Link:Yeah yeah, when are we getting to-**

**Warrior:*Bonks him on the head with the megaton hammer*NO SPOILERS!**

**Link:*Revived by a fairy*Please review...**

**Navi:HEY! I had only one line again!**

**Warrior:*Flicks her away***


End file.
